skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Scuzzy (MW)
'Scuzzy '''is a short rat who appears in ''Skylanders: Malefor's Wrath. Unlike the rest of his kind, he is not so violent and evil. After his first encounter in Isle Of Eyes, he appears again, selling the Skylanders hats at the Academy. Personality Scuzzy is sly, but he certainly isn't mean or a bully like most other rats. In fact, he's quite friendly, despite his laziness. He enjoys having company and is very amiable towards the Skylanders once they help him out. Story Scuzzy lived alone in a cottage located at Isle Of Eyes, where he spent his time watching television and, as he put it "Doing perfectly non-illegal activities." However, when the Undead attacked the place, he was ambushed and thrown out of his own home. This happened just as the Skylanders arrived, and the rat asked for their help in getting his house back. After they did that, he rewarded them with a key he "happened to find laying around." This key opened a locked gate, allowing the heroes to progress forward. Moments after he does that, the ground beneath his house collapses, causing it to tumble off the edge of the island and into the infinite abyss below. However, he does not seem bothered by the occurrence, claiming he had wanted to do some "renovating." He then helps them navigate the area. After the Skylanders complete their mission at his former home, he moves into the Academy. He can be found standing in the Game Room, where he will offer exclusive hats for purchase if interacted with. If the Skylanders jump down a large, open pipe outside the building, they will find his new home - a single room complete with furniture, a furnace, and a bed. A treasure chest can be found in there the first time the place is accessed. In The Garden Games, Scuzzy is participating in a plant-growing contest so he can win the cash prize. However, knowing next to nothing about gardening, all of his plants start to die. He asks the Skylanders for help with the task, asking them to retrieve some special fertilizer which makes plants unnaturally tall. Once the heroes give the fertilizer to each plant, Scuzzy is very grateful. He gives them a treasure chest as a token of his gratitude. Trivia * It is implied that Scuzzy has been and still is involved in criminal activity - namely theft. * The hats Scuzzy offers the Skylanders are the Eon Helm, the Kaos Krown, the Arkeyan Cap, the Cheese Hat, the Malefor Spike, the Space Helmet, the Pumpkin Hat, the Tombstone Hat, the Crown Of Stone, the Bird Cage Hat, the Prawn Hat, the Squid Hat, the Tank Hat, the Portal Hat and the Furnace Hat. * Once the player purchases all the hats from Scuzzy, he will start to talk to them about his own life when interacted with. ** He says that he failed Rat Boot Camp for being too lazy. ** He says that he is talking to Eon about training to be a Skylander. ** He says that his mother makes the best cheesecake in Skylands. ** He says that his father was a master Skystones player, while he's not very good at the game at all. Category:Characters Category:Skylanders: Malefor's Wrath